mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
An Inconvenient Goof
An Inconvenient Goof is the twenty first episode of season three. Synopsis Miss Chameleon tells a story to her students in her acting course about the hottest day of the year at Charles Darwin Middle School. Plot In CDMS Auditorium, Wylie, Eddie, Joanie, Latanya, and Margaret perform a medieval play extremely slow and exhausted in Miss Chameleon's class. In accordance to Wylie, he claims that the school's temperature is hot. In the backstage office, Mrs. Warthog spoke to Principal Pixiefrog about the hottest day everyone had at the school. Hoping nobody find out that it was Pixiefrog's fault of not turning the Air Conditioner on to keep the Arctic Winds cold. That is because he had a habit of being cheap. The two of them didn't realized the microphone was on when the story slipped out of their mouths. The entire students were infuriated by their faulty antics now as the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Miss Chameleon *Eddie Panther *Wylie Rhinoceros *Margaret Rhino *Latanya Hippo *Joanie Ox Minor Roles *Principal Pixiefrog *Nurse Gazelle *Mr. Mandrill *Marco Narwhal *Captain Save the Earth Gnome *Coach Gills (Cameo) *Horace Ferret (Cameo) *Mrs. Warthog (Cameo) *Dickie Sugarjumper (Cameo) *Henry Armadillo (Cameo) *Mr. Blowhole (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Travis Fox (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brian Penguin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lippy Zebra (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Octavius Octopus (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Molly Panda (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Sonata #5 B-Major, Allegro Assai – Lars-Luis Linek, Jean Leclair (opening) * Organ Sting 17 – Steve Lodder (“It was hotter yesterday.”) * Love Story – Dramatic Link – Trevor Duncan (Ms. Chameleon sets the flashback) * The Puzzle #8 – Franco Micalizzi (“Attention, students: hot enough for ya?”) * ? (“…the heat…”) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (the others make fun of Adam) * Without Hope – Background #40 – Trevor Duncan (Adam’s sweating intensifies) * Grandfather – Olof Roter, Ingo Hoericht (Adam explains global warming) * Regent Street – Alan Hawkshaw (in the principal’s office) * Hot Night – Alan Parker (“Now, Adam, global warming is nothing to worry about.”) * Manzanita (B) – Konrad Wolf (pool party in the halls) * Throat Sing 1 – Donald Ross (Adam and Jake in the arctic wing) * ? (a surfing penguin) * Schlock Shock #35.01 – Kevin Hiatt (“…the day BEFORE yesterday!”) * ? (“It’s today!”) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (the whole school’s flooded) * Ultimate Shocker – Kevin Hiatt (dramatic sting) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (it WAS a perm) * Sonata #5 B-Major, Allegro Assai – Lars-Luis Linek, Jean Leclair (rehearsals are back on) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) * She And She – James Clarke (end credits scene) Quotes :Chameleon: With passion, people! This is theatre! Not a delicatessen! :Wylie: But these costumes are hot and I think I just sweat. :Chameleon: You think this is hot!? :Wylie: Uh, I, ... uh, I, uh, ... Yes? ---- :Pixiefrog: Attention students, hot enough for ya? Hooo! Ha ha ha! That is all. ---- :Adam: This isn't my sweat! :Windsor: Well, if your sweat isn't causing this flood, then what is? :Adam: It's so unusually hot today. Maybe it's that global warming thing ... Haven't you guys heard of global warming? I did an oral report on it once ... ahem Some scientists say a proliferation of pollution and greenhouse gasses are causing the Earth's temperature to rise, resulting in the rapid melting of glacial ice at the Earth's poles. Now our planet's water table is rising and breath we're all gunna drown. :Jake: Greenhouse gasses? :farts and his pants explode ---- :Adam: Global warming may be melting the ice in the polar wing of our school! :Windsor: Says the sweaty kid with a bad perm and now a political agenda. ---- :Pixiefrog: Flooding!? Warthog, why didn't you tell me the school was flooding!? :Warthog is shown, lying face down in the water :Mrs. Warthog: gurgling ---- :Mr. Mandrill: Water levels rise and fall all the time. Besides, it's nothing Captain Save the Earth Gnome can't handle. :Mandrill takes out a toy of Captain Save the Earth Gnome :Captain Gnome: I'll clean it! :Mr. Mandrill: He's so strong and capable. ---- :rides on Henry like a boat :Dickie: Ship shape cheerio chip chip! ---- :Adam: See, Jake? The Artic Wing of the school is melting! This is what global warming does! :Windsor: Uh, that's just a little run-off. :Slips: Yeah, until I see a surfing polar bear, put me in the unconvinced camp. :surfing penguin surfs by :Slips: ... Uh, that was a penguin. ---- :Adam: Well, at least I have this piece of glacial ice to cool me off, right? :Jake: Right. :Adam: And even if this is global warming, all this water is pretty fun. :Jake: Fun! :Adam: And the glacial doors are about the burst open, which will flood the school within minutes! :Jake: Minutes. ---- :Lupe: Oye. Something tells me this isn't Adam's sweat. :Jake: Yeah, no one could sweat this much. :Nurse Gazelle: Yeah, it's ridiculous. ---- :has a perm :Windsor: I must admit the look is growing on me. :Jake: Me too. :Lupe: Y me Tambien. :Slips: Totally. Trivia *First flashback episode. *Second time since "Cool Kids", Adam and Jake went to the Arctic side of school. *Jake wore swim trunks when swimming in a rare instance of him wearing pants. *Principal Pixiefrog has a tramp stamp of a heart that says "Love" on it. *It's revealed the Narwhal's name is "Marco". *Latanya, Margaret, and Joanie all have perfect attendance records. *Nurse Gazelle is a licensed cosmetologist. *Adam has a hairstylist. *The entire flashback episode was confidentially caused by Principal Pixiefrog. Due to an inconsiderate habit of being cheap, he neglected to turn the Air Conditioner on to keep CDMS's Arctic Winds from melting. Causing a vast flood in the school as results of lawsuit. *'Credits Gag:' Adam at the hair salon, getting his perm dried. Cultural References *The title and plot of this episode parody "An Inconvenient Truth", a movie made by Al Gore to educate the world about the effects of global warming. *While performing on stage, Wylie Rhinoceros and Eddie Panther quote "Raggle!" and "Fraggle!", respectively. This is possibly a reference to the The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episode, "Here Thar Be Dwarves!", which featured a running gag, where characters would flashback to a time they had a picnic and a monster came by and screamed "Raggle Fraggle!" before kidnapping Billy and running away. *When the school became flooded with water, a bubble transition happened, where a bunch of bubbles floated up the screen, while a bubbling sound effect played. This very closely emulated the iconic "bubble transitions" from Spongebob Squarepants in that it even uses the same exact stock sound effect. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Chameleon Episodes Category:Fantasy Sequence Episodes